·: Fαηтαsч :·
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué es una fantasía? El límite del placer... · TWOSHOT ·


**Nombre:** Fantasy

_¿Qué es una fantasía? El límite del placer._

Autora: **Kanna Uchiha.**

**Status:** Universo Alterno.

**¿De qué va?:** Joder… eso ni se pregunta xD

**Advertencia:** FUERTE. Muy fuerte. Ok, no… xD

Las advertencias son: Lemon y más lemon. Orgía o.o … xD!

**Nota de la autora:** No acostumbro hacer _oneshots_ o _twoshots_ (prefiero meterlos en _Sasuke to Sakura Eien_) pero esto no cabía ahí. _Creo que merecía estar solito_. xD (En fin… es un towshot)

Es una cosa que se me ocurrió cuando mi novio me preguntó que qué quería yo de regalo (Sí… mañana cumplo años, ahora no tienen pretextos de no mandar regalo -o- … xD) En fin… me preguntó que qué quería yo… y dio la casualidad que ahí estaba su hermano menor con nosotros (Su hermano menor, es de mi edad, incluso del mismo mes… sólo que nació trece días antes que yo o.o)

Y _jugando_ miré a su hermano y le dije: "Pues…"

Su hermano se desbarató de risa… él no mucho (xD)… pero igual… esto se me ocurrió más tarde. Espero que a ustedes también les guste. Y… por favor no se olviden de que quiero regalo y review… xD!

-

-

-

**x. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .x**

-

-

-

**· Fantasy…**

-

-

-

"_**Míos…"**_

_Decía de lo más egoísta ella._

"_**Míos…"**_

_Decía… con un cinismo bien ganado y… contagiado._

-

-

-

Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

En otro momento esto habría pasado desapercibido… pero, en ése momento… pareció hacer el sonido a través de un megáfono, puesto que ambos chicos le clavaron la vista… cómo si los hubiese llamado.

Suspiró y desvió la mirada. Intentado parecer serena y relaja.

Pero la verdad no lo estaba.

No lo estaba y… ¿quién podría?

Bueno… ella estaba acostumbrada a tener relaciones con ambos. _Y no precisamente relaciones de trabajo._

Ya había olvidado desde cuándo comenzaron con aquello. Había olvidado el momento… pero no cómo. Bueno… de hecho… en ése preciso momento tampoco recordaba del todo cómo habían comenzado.

Sabía que era novia de Itachi. Bueno… tres años atrás se había declarado su novia. Duró mucho tiempo siendo _sólo_ su novia. Pero… Sasuke la veía mucho.

Él la veía y… ella lo veía mucho a él.

Sasuke le habla bonito y… Sakura le hababa bonito a él.

Luego… sin que ella lo pretendiera (También sin que intentara evitarlo) Sucedió lo inminente: Ellos se… pues ellos compartieron cama. _Y no precisamente para dormir._

Duraron con el teatro de la infidelidad casi por un año.

En ése entonces, tenía un año de ser "novia" de Sasuke y dos de Itachi.

Se sentía bien. Se sentía realizada. Ambos la trataban bien. Eran fieles, hermosos, morenos y endemoniadamente sexys.

Eran algo secos algunas veces. Se enojaban por todo, eran biliosos, no les gustaba salir y tenían mal humor. Pero… ¡Eran endemoniadamente sexys!

Todo estaba bien… hasta el día en que Itachi los descubrió.

Con Sasuke se enojó. Con ella se peleó… de hecho… a ella la dejó.

Sasuke dijo que era mejor… así ellos podían, _por fin_, hacer formal su relación.

Y así sucedió… ellos eran novios… Sakura duró seis meses siendo _sólo_ novia de Sasuke.

Pero Itachi la veía mucho.

La veía bonito.

Le hablaba bonito.

Le decía que aún la amaba… le decía despacito.

Y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan ¿no?

Y con ellos… había más que cenizas. Había llamas, lumbre, fuego, hogueras… ardían en pasión, los consumía el deseo… _al menos cada vez que Sasuke no estaba con ellos_.

Pero Sasuke no tardó en saber lo que pasaba…

Cualquiera se hubiese enojado… y lo hizo. Se enojó e hizo berrinche. Pero Itachi lo calmó con un simple:

"Me la debías"

Es lo que le había dicho.

Era verdad… él se la debía.

Ahora estaban "a mano"

Por eso… lo que viniera de ahora en adelante, era borrón y cuenta nueva ¿no?

¡Claro que lo era!

_Se dijo_.

Fue por eso que Sasuke no dejó a Sakura. Si no que "luchó" por ella.

Y cuando Itachi vio esto… se percató de que… _el error fue suyo por dejársela en un principio_ y… que en la guerra y en el amor todo se valía… incluso engañar y hacer sufrir a tu hermanito.

Era una guerra en la que ella no tenía nada que ver… excepto claro, por la parte en que el premio era ella… desde luego. Pero en sí… ella no tenía nada que ver.

Esto decidió ella el día en que… se descubrió lo feliz que era por no decidirse por uno u otro, cómo le habían pedido ellos… cómo le habían aconsejado dos o tres personas… dos o tres ingenuas e ilusas personas.

¿Decidirse por alguno?

¡Ja!

Cómo si ella estuviese loca para hacer eso.

Tenía a un Uchiha por las mañanas y a otro por las tardes… luego pasaba una noche en los brazos de uno y corría con el otro por las mañanas… ¿decidirse?

¡Que se decida una loca!

Bueno… todo estaba bien… estuvo bien durante seis meses.

Ahora… el día anterior a ése. Bueno… de hecho, unas horas atrás. Cuando uno la haló de un brazo y el otro la sujetó de una mano. Ambos se miraron fijo. Luego la miraron a ella.

"¿Con quién pasaras tu cumple años?"

Le preguntaron… retadores.

La chica tragó saliva. Sí, era muy lindo tener a uno o a otro… pero no lo era tener a uno a un lado y el otro en otro… al menos no asechándola cómo depredadores a su presa.

"¿Con… ambos?"

Preguntó… pidiéndoles parecer.

Ambos se miraron y…

"Hnm"

El bufido fue de Sasuke.

"Jmn"

El gruñido lo dejó escapar Itachi.

"Ahaa"

El suspiró fue de Sakura.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Uno con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. El otro con las cejas enarcadas y los brazos atravesados.

Ella levantó una ceja… ¿Qué no era eso lo mismo?

Definitivamente eran hermanos.

Ella se sentó entre ellos.

"Voy a pasar pésimo este cumple años"

Confesó sus pensamientos.

Ambos la voltearon a ver.

"Hmm"

Dejaron escapar el indiferente sonido a dúo. Ella suspiró de nuevo.

Se llegó la noche… mientras ella les servía la cena, los miró conversar en susurros. Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se echó el cabello hacia atrás. Pues había que reconocer que, para ser rivales… llevaban buena relación y conversaban amenamente.

Se sentó entre ellos de nuevo. Se quedó mirando la t.v. junto a ellos.

Luego se recargó en el asiento y cerró sus ojos… "Buenas noches" Les dijo.

"¿Ya vas a dormirte?"

Le preguntó Sasuke incrédulo.

"¿No vamos a hacer nada?"

La pregunta desaprobatoria la hizo Itachi.

Ella abrió sus ojos y los miró a ambos, a cada uno a la vez.

"¿Pues qué podemos hacer?"

Preguntó siendo realista.

A Sasuke le gustaba salir, a Itachi no, él prefería quedarse en casa.

A Itachi le gustaba ir a cafés, a Sasuke no, él prefería los bares.

Y a ella no le gustaban ni unos ni otros… ella prefería los antros… lugar en que, ni muertos, metería a uno de ellos.

Entonces… fue realista:

"¿Pues qué podemos hacer?"

Preguntó a sabiendas de que no se pondrían nomás de acuerdo.

"Pues tú di, es tu cumpleaños"

Decidió Sasuke. Itachi lo apoyó… con la mandíbula apretada.

Ella suspiró enfadada.

"Quiero quedarme aquí y dormir… hasta mañana"

Declaró decidida.

Ambos la miraron fija y malévolamente.

"¿Para qué?"

Preguntó Itachi.

"¿Para que mañana me estés culpando a mí o a éste…"

Por "éste" se refería a su hermano menor.

"… de que no hiciste nada por nuestra culpa?"

Entonces… por eso tenían tanta apuración ellos de que ella hiciese algo… _no precisamente porque les interesara mucho el cumpleaños_.

"Idiotas…"

Susurró sin fijarse.

Los tres volvieron a recargarse… ella a mirar tv… ellos esperando su respuesta.

"¿Ya?"

Preguntó Sasuke cuando ella menos lo esperaba.

Sakura lo miró con las cejas arqueadas por la tan repentina pregunta, sin relacionar de momento esta… luego recordó. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"Pues rápido que se está haciendo tarde"

Declaró Itachi.

Así siguieron durante un rato… molestándola… presionándola… sacándola de quicio, hasta que su enojo fue tan grande que… se levantó, y decidida casi gritó:

"¡Ya, ya sé lo que quiero…!"

Ambos la miraron _sin mucho interés_…

"Quiero coger con ambos… a la vez"

Ahí sí que los dos la miraron con interés.

"¿Qué?"

Se escuchó a dúo.

Fue ahí cuando ella se percató de lo que hizo… _dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba desde hacía un rato_. Lo que tenía en la mente desde hacía días.

_Quería hacerlo con ambos._

Eso era…

Eso era…

Tragó saliva antes de… sonrojarse cómo un tomate.

"Lo siento…"

Susurró apenada. En verdad no pensaba decirlo… ¡Pero ellos tenían la culpa! Siempre la sacaban de quicio.

Ambos se voltearon a ver.

Y así… habían llegado a esa situación:

En la alcoba de Sasuke… los tres juntos… medio vestidos y medio desnudos.

Ellos caminando por ahí de lo más serenos mientras ella los miraba con recelo desde la cama… donde estaba sentada.

Había que reconocer que era un tanto agobiante aquello… y aunque estuviese habituada a hacerlo con ambos… jamás lo había hecho con ambos. _Al menos no a la vez_. Cómo sabía que lo harían.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y se quedó miándola… ella tragó saliva antes de levantar su vista y toparse con Sasuke… sin camisa, descalzo y con su pantalón negro medio ceñido a su cuerpo delgado y atlético.

Él le tendió una mano… ella tragó saliva antes de tocar su palma con su mano.

Ella se levantó y el menor la sujetó por su cintura desnuda… luego le besó los labios… enseguida sintió otras manos completamente distintas a las de Sasuke… pero para ella muy conocidas… eran las de Itachi, que comenzaban sus caricias.

_El juego había comenzado…_

Tenía a un chico atrás… acariciando y besando. Mientras el otro mordía y estrujaba por el otro lado.

-

-

-

**· Continuará º¬º**

-

-

-

**x. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .x**

-

-

-

**Jeje…** dije que esto era un twoshot ¿no?

En unos días les trigo la segunda y última parte. Y les cuento cómo me fue a mí en mi cumpleaños nωn

**Ahora… ¿Review o regalo? xD**

-

**Kanna Uchiha…**


End file.
